The Graced
by nevillefrank
Summary: At the beginning, he never wanted to marry her and she supposed that she didn't want to marry him either, but He said it was a necessity. Why? Because The Princess of Archenland was going to save Narnia. Edmund didn't know how, and she didn't know when but Aslan did, and that was good enough for The Just King and his future Lion Heart.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hate is a strong word_  
_But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)"_

**- Hate by The Plain White T's**

* * *

"No, I don't understand, Peter! Why do I have to marry someone!" Edmund yelled, "Peter! _Peter?_ Are you even listening to me?" He was starting teo get angry, not only because Peter was ignoring him, but because Edmund was starting to sound like Susan. All motherly and pissed at the same time.

True be told, Edmund was sort of scared of the prospect of turning into Susan.

Peter sighed and looked up from his pile of paper work. It wasn't as if he had to run a country, and manage to keep the Giants from the north at bay. But no, he had more to deal with. Edmund's temper.

"Edmund you must marry someone, specifically an Archenlander for many reasons," said Peter, speaking like their father had done so many times "We need backup from the South if we're going to defeat the Giants. Narnia's army is large and resourceful but it can only hold on for so long before we start to lose ground. And _you_ have to marry because their is no alternative! I'm already married to _Evelyn_, obviously," Peter smirked as did Edmund. Evelyn, or Eve has everyone was told to call her was by far the most beautiful women on the inside and out in all of Narnia, and Peter made sure everyone at Cair Paravel knew it. Peter kissed the ground his wife walked on, even more so now that Eve was about to give birth.

"Susan is already looking at prospects, but we can't just force her to marry someone she won't love. Susan won't stand for it and frankly neither will I. And well Lucy, Lucy's in love with Narnia. I don't think she'll ever marry here," The High King said with a sad smile.

"So we can't force Susan or Lucy to marry, but you can to me? Why is that? I'm perfectly happy with my life now and I don't want to change that," Edmund stood up from his chair in Peter's oval office.

"You can't marry Isabella if that's what you're thinking," Peter said as he inspected his brother "I know you believe you're in love with her, but its impossible for anything more to happen between the both of you. She's a knight, but she doesn't have the making to be a Queen. Not a Queen of Narnia anyway."

Edmunds emotions had betrayed him before Peter even finished speaking. All the files and little trinkets that cluttered Peter's desk now laid upon the floor. "So I cannot marry Bella because she's a knight? Because she doesn't know how to be Queen? We can teach her that! Remember when we first came to Narnia? Did we know how to dance the minuet or start with the utensils on the outside and work in at the dinner table? No! We were taught!"

"You cannot marry Isabella because Aslan has forbid it." Peter was now on the floor, trying to put certain papers in certain places in order to re categorize them.

It was small but it was heard, a faint _"What?"_

"Aslan came to me in a dream and has spoke of a Princess. This Princess is the one you _need_ to marry. He said it was for the greater good. The greater good for Narnia, for Archenland, for the Princess and most importantly _you_."

No matter how much Edmund didn't like it, he really couldn't go against Aslan. As he thoughts of Aslan, his anger started to fade, for Aslan knew all, and saw all. "

I've never met her," whispered Edmund as he knelt down to help Peter retrieve his belongings.

"The Princess and her family are coming to visit and will be here till the Yule Ball. You'll meet her, propose and then The King of Archenland and I will will form a treaty. After that, The Princess's family will leave. She will stay here, and you'll continue to court her. After a period that is comfortable for the two families, the two of you will wed."

Edmund walked over to the window and stared at the moon. Maybe The Princess he was to marry was looking at it too. He hoped, anyway. Maybe Edmund could grow to love her? Just as he'd loved Bella.

_Bella_

How was he going to tell her?

_'Sorry my brother is making me marry a Princess, so we can't be together anymore?'_

She's was apart of the royal guard, was Edmund just supposed to change her post? Just kick her out of her job because Aslan said the two couldn't be wed? His angry started to come back, with every word Edmund thought.

But Edmund _couldn't_ be angry at Aslan. He could be angry at Peter, but what good would that do? He finally came to the conclusion he would brood. Honestly, its what he did best. And maybe Edmund would wake up and this was all a dream but first, he had one last question, "What's her name?"

Peter answered softly before leaving his brother to be alone. "Her name is Jacquelyn but her friends call her archer."

"Why archer?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her when she gets here..." he paused "on _Friday_," Peter smirked at his brother's surprised face and left the room in a hurry. Peter could handle an angry Edmund but a distressed Edmund was Lu's job.

* * *

**Hi okay this is my first narnian story, so this could get weird, hopefully not though.**

**I've always thought Edmund and Peter would marry in Narnia, no matter what the books said sO HERE IT IS! YAY!**

**Reviews help with faster updates!**

**_love y'all_**

**nevillefrank**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You want to know where we go from here.  
So many roads, but none that seem clear.  
Is what we have enough to last a whole life through?  
Who knows? Baby, who knows?" _

_- **If I Were You by Collin Raye**_

* * *

It was four days later and a beautiful Friday morning during autumn in Narnia.

The four Kings and Queens sat around table, laughing at each others words, as they just had finished a delightful breakfast.

It had been a great start to the day, according to Edmund. He went for a run around Cair Paravel, trained with his fellow soldiers, had a nice long bath and then a late breakfast with Pete, Su and Lu. In fact, it was a great day_ until_ he remembered what was happening today.

A fawn had come in and announced that the carriages from Archenland had arrived and the King, Queen, Crown Prince and Princess would be entering the Room of Four Thrones in approximately 15 minutes.

15 minutes until Edmund met his future wife, and yet he couldn't bring himself to get up from his chair. His face was numb from curiosity and, of course, pain. It turns out girls didn't like to be broken up with, especially for _another_ girl.

Bella had punched him, _hard_.

He had checked in the mirror and thankfully he hadn't a bruise, but he knew that it should appear anytime soon. The punch had been to his left eye, and Edmund knew Bella too well to understand that their end wouldn't come nicely and Bella knew too well that their relationship wasn't wanted by anyone that lived in the castle, no matter how kind they were to her. She was a Lady by title, but she wasn't royal, and a King of Narnia was too marry a royal, no matter how many lords and nobles threw their daughter's to the Kings.

Edmund looked at his surroundings and realized he was now sitting in this throne. Peter must have moved him while he was thinking. This sort of thing happened all the time when Edmund was in deep thought. He could be attacked and Edmund probably wouldn't even notice. It came from years of studying his law books when he siblings were making fun.

Upon realizing his new position, Edmund looked to Lucy in surprise as she just looked to the doors, smiling brightly.

_Did Lucy know that Bella had punched him?_ (She probably did. Luna, a wolf and his protector liked to gossip to Lu's protector Trinity, who was a phoenix.)

_Did she know that he was thinking of Bella when he was about to meet his future wife?_ (Lucy definitely knew. She could always read his mind. They were too close for anything different.)

_Or maybe Lucy was happy he was still thinking of his ex-girlfriend, and that maybe he would fight for Bella?_ (Edmund hoped this was what Lucy was actually thinking. His partner in crime was what he needed to survive this.)

Edmund didn't know, and he wouldn't know until Lucy told him her thoughts on The Princess. Surprisingly, throughout Edmunds courtship with Isabella he had never, not once talked about it with his sisters. They had showed their disdain, well _Peter_ did, so Edmund had never thought to ask.

He thought and thought and thought about the black haired beauty that had struck Edmund to the core. Her flashing blue eyes that startled him last July. Edmund smiled at the thought of her. Hopefully there would be away out of this marriage. Maybe the treaty with Archenland wouldn't work.

_"Ed,"_ Susan hissed at him as he looked up his breath caught in his throat.

The King and Queen of Archenland were now in The Room of Four Thrones, but that wasn't what had caught Edmunds eye. It was The Princess that was standing behind her family, trying and slightly failing to remain hidden.

She was gorgeous was his first thought. His second thought was that he liked the mischievous glint in her stunning gold eyes. His third was she looked young. Edmund had just turned 20 a few weeks ago in September, and the Princess looked nothing older than 17.

"It's good to meet you and your family, King Brayden," said Lucy in a light tone, with the same smile she had given him before. No, Lucy most definitely didn't want Edmund to be with Bella.

Edmund marrying Jacquelyn meant Lucy would have a friend, a friend her age, a friend her gender and for Pete's sake, a friend of the same social class. The High King loved Narnia, and all its people and creatures, but he knew it wasn't suitable for a young Queen to befriend every citizen she met.

"Please," said the King in response to Lucy "the pleasure is all ours. Oh and please call me by my given name. We are all equals here. This is my wife, Kymberly," she motioned to the women on his arm. Edmund could tell where the Princess had gotten her looks from, all but the eyes. The Queens eyes were a brilliant green that echoed her kind smile.

From the mention of their mother, The Prince and Princess stepped forward, all uneasiness that displayed on their faces before was now gone. If the two weren't wearing crowns or their expensive clothing, one could still tell they were royal just from the way they carried themselves. Edmund knew his siblings didn't have that, made they could learn something from this regal family.

"This is my son Dalton," he paused at the Crown Prince. He stood tall with auburn hair, a mix between his fathers light brown and his mother red. The Prince's hazel eyes were undoubtedly a mix between the King and Queen's as well. Edmund soon wondered if Dalton's personality was too split from both of his parents.

The Princess' shoulders squared and her eyes became like stone. Well in every sense of the word stone without being hard. Her golden eyes shined with light from the sun, but had a hidden quality. Edmund had never believed the old wives tale about _'the eyes being a window to the soul.'_ Obviously, he now knew it was true. The Princess could be cold like any other ruler, yet she was curious and kind and suddenly he realized that maybe this would be a good thing for him just like Aslan had said.

"And_ this_ is our daughter. Jacquelyn."

She smiled and stepped forward, to be equal with her parents and brother. "Hello," The Princess said softly.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter and I'm so excited I posted another chapter yayayayayay **

**okay. i'm calm**

**Review and tell me what you think, or more importantly _what you want to happen!_**

**_xoxo_**

**nevillefrank**


	3. Chapter 3

_"The girl with golden eyes_  
_And though I hardly know her_  
_I let her in my veins_  
_And trust her with my life"_

**_- The Girl With The Golden Eyes by SIXX:A.M_**

* * *

She was gorgeous. Breathtaking, really.

Her flaming locks were woven up like silk, holding her tiara above her forehead. Even from his throne across the room, Edmund could see her golden eyes sparkling, _illuminating_, her slim, ivory face that was crowded with freckles.

He knew he had thought about her eyes before, but Edmund felt as though he could get lost in the depths of her regal and even _seductive_ eyes.

Although he knew her eyes weren't alluring because of Aslan, Edmund believed that pair or crimson and gold was a sign from Aslan, _represented_ Aslan.

After all, Narnia's national colors were Red and Gold.

_"She's the one to save you, Edmund. She's the one to save Narnia. Trust," a voice whispered._

"Aslan," breathed Edmund

"What did you say Ed?" asked Susan, smiling kindly. It that moment you could tell that Susan and Lucy were sisters, and maybe if they were the same age, twins. The two had identical cheshire cat grins, as if they _knew_ what he was thinking, which they most definitely _knew_ what he was thinking.

The Pevensie siblings were too close for their liking.

"I said," he paused clearing his throat "Maybe we should retire to the sitting room?"

Pete laughed off his brothers awkwardness and said, "of course, Edmund. What a _great_ idea, but I was sort of wondering if you could make your way down to the training field. I wanted to know if Rhindon, my sword," Peter said specifically to the Archenlanders "had been finished yet?" He paused and looked to the King of Archenland "she was a bit dull last time Edmund and I sparred."

Edmund laughed in glee, "Yes, Peter, of course. You lost all _three_ matches because Rhindon was _dull_."

"Jacquelyn," Kymberly said with warmth "why don't you join King Edmund?" The Queen had turned to her right, where The Princess had been a few moments ago, but it seemed as though she had _disappeared_. Well, disappeared that its until The Kings, Queens, and Prince heard whispers just outside the double doors that led into the Hall.

The Princess had wandered over to the guards and was speaking in hushed tones, in fact they were so deep in their conversation that she didn't even hear her mother calling her.

Dalton, The Prince, however, knew the best way to get his sisters attention. He brought his hands to his mouth and what was barely a whistle came through the air. Whatever it was, it had worked. The Princess looked up startled and noticed everyone staring at her intently.

She looked bewildered for a moment, whispered goodbye to the guards and made her way back to the group of Royals. "I'm sorry," she said "what did I miss?"

"Ed here, was wondering if you would accompany him down to the training field."

Edmund definitely needed a new partner in crime. Obviously, Lucy didn't seem to grasp the fact of the whole '_we stick together'_ pact.

The Princess looked out of place for a second, looked to her mother who nodded and then, as if it was her first thought she replied with a small yes.

"Well then," Susan announced "Let's make our way to the sitting room. We'll see you two," she looked pointedly at Edmund and Jacquelyn "later. Kymberly I was wondering where you had gotten that fabric from. It makes a particularly beautiful gown!"

And with that Susan, Pete, Lu, The King, The Queen and Prince of Archenland were out of sight and Edmund and The Princess were alone.

Jacquelyn eye's followed her parents and brother out of the room, begging them to just take her back to the carriage, and back to Archenland. Yes, her ladies maids, well actually more like her best friends, would be arriving any day now to Narnia, but Archenland was still her home. No Crown from Narnia would change her blood.

Edmund could tell The Princess was out of place. One of his first thoughts was too let The Princess stay in the Room of Four Thrones, but the notion was soon dropped. He wouldn't be making a very good first impression if he just left.

And she probably didn't like this anymore than he did.

"Hello. I don't think we've met before. I'm Edmund."

Jacquelyn was confused for a moment before he had placed out his hand. A sign of peace, and a sign that they were in this together.

"Hi," her smile was gorgeous _too_, Edmund noted "I'm Jacquelyn, but everyone calls me Jackie."

The two started to make there way out of the castle and to the field that lie just outside of Cair Paravel. Every knight, soldier, protector, king and queen trained there.

"I thought everyone called your archer?" said Edmund looking bewildered "At least that is what Pete said."

"Maybe I'll tell you one day why some people do that." She smiled sweetly and began to look at the waters surrounding Cair Paravel. "I could fall in love with that view."

"Everyone does," chuckled Edmund "Once we had to force a Lord visiting from Terabithia to leave the beach because he was so entranced."

"Really!" Jacquelyn, _Jackie_, laughed. And it wasn't a laugh like most girls. It wasn't light or pretty, well it was pretty but it wasn't delicate like he expected a Princess laugh to be. It was loud, and joyous. It was a real laugh.

_Why the hell are you thinking so much about her laugh?_

"What is your favorite color?" She questioned

Edmund smiled and looked to her. She was almost a foot smaller than he but The Princess had come to stand atop of a rock, so in the end they were about the same height.

The Princess could see him staring at her through the corner of her eye, causing her to smile.

"Green. Like the color of the evergreens."

_Though Edmund was sure it was changing. Gold seemed to fit the bill better than green now._

Edmund helped The Princess down from the rock, and they continued on their way to the gates of Cair Paravel and eventually the training field.

"And what is your favorite color."

The Princess went to protest, but Edmund held out a kind hand to silence her. "I told you, now you have to tell me. Thats how it works."

"That's how it works?" said Jackie playfully laughing after, even smacking his arm lightly "we aren't playing a game with any rules so why do you get to dictate what occurs here."

Edmund sighed dramatically, and even brought his hand to his heart as though it hurt his greatly, "All I wanted was to know your favorite color," he looked as though he was about to start crying, all in good fun though "but you won't tell me, and know my heart is breaking!"

She laughed his favorite laugh and stopped in their walking. The Princess took both of his hands in hers and looked deeply into Edmunds eyes. "I am deeply and truly sorry."

Edmund held his serious face for 59 seconds, and Jackie held her serious face for 60.

The pair was hucking over onto each other from their jokes.

Any other people that would be apart of this regular conversation wouldn't understand. What was said, wasn't that funny, and neither were their actions, but it didn't matter what to the pair what other people thought.

"My favorite color is red," said The Princess as they reached the doors to the blacksmith in the training field.

"Like your hair," Edmund questioned, intrigued.

"No, not because of my hair," she smiled "although I love my hair, I love the color red because it's bold. It symbolizes many things, power, passion, strength, fierceness. I don't know, it just is."

Edmund could feel happiness going through his body. The Princess was funny, beautiful and he believed her to be intelligent from their conversation. If Edmund was forced to marry, he was happy it was to somebody that would make him _happy_.

It wasn't till later that night, while lying in bed, did Edmund realize when he was thinking of his future earlier in the day, he did not picture Isabella as his bride, but Jackie.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE, okay so from now on I'll be posting regularly on Sundays, just so y'all know. Things are about to get worse at school so just bare with me! Tell me what you think...I tend to use more dialogue than write about surroundings so just let me know if I'm going over the deep end.**

**And as always reviewing keeps me alive and sane. **

**xoxo**

**nevillefrank**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Whoa, well come on now. _

_Why don't you finish what you started? _

_Whoa, well come on now. _

_Why don't you show me where you're heart is?"_

_**- Little White Lies by Amaryllis**_

* * *

It had been two glorious days of stolen glances and small conversations with The Princess before Edmund remembered there was a ball that evening.

Susan kept saying it was for the arrival of all parties participating in renewal of treaties, but Edmund believed differently. Apparently a ball was needed for every occasion, even The Just King meeting his future wife. Kings, Queens, Lords, Ladies, minotaur, fawns, dwarves and the like had been arriving, but he didn't care. All Edmund wanted to do right now was spend for time with the spit-fire Princess.

Well that or go down to the training field but of course Susan had told the guards and Luna to not let him leave the castle, which to Edmund was complete horse- "Edmund! You're supposed to be changing! Edmund! _Edmund?_ Are you even listening to me?"

_Susan._

Edmund grimaced. He was starting to sound like Su. He literally said the same thing earlier in the week to Pete and now the inevitable had happened. He was turning into _Susan_ and all he wished to do was brood, _again_. Ha! That would show everyone! If he reverted into his old self, people wouldn't even come want to speak to him at the ball!

_Yes, thats it! Act like an ass and everyone will stay away!_

"I heard that Edmund," Su sniffed "You know you should make sure what your thinking is not what you're saying out loud. And you will not act out of character or I will make sure you won't see a sword for 3 months."

Edmund sighed. Normally he would fight Su on the subject but he didn't have the strength.

Well no, Edmund had the literal strength but he just didn't feel like. Susan had this way of just talking until he felt like walking into enemy territory unarmed.

He knew it was harsh, but it was true.

Edmund pulled a face that always seemed to get his elder sister laughing before standing up from his chair. They're quarrel was over and Edmund thanked Aslan for that.

"Why must there be a ball every time someone comes to visit?" He sighed. Edmund hated dancing. All the girls from around the Kingdoms would come over to him and twirl and beg and plead for compliments and dances, and if they felt secure enough, sitting next to him during dinner. It honestly made him sick.

Edmund believed you should have enough sense of self to know that if you liked what you looked like, then there should be no problem. Going around, fishing for compliments angered Edmund to no end.

_Jackie wouldn't do that._

Or so he thought, anyway. Two days of trying to find out as much as they could about each other without making it seem obvious. Favorite foods, types of novels they read, friends, siblings and even when The Princess was daring, past relationships.

Although Edmund believed he dodged that question successfully.

Susan sighed as Edmund mumbled to herself. She needed to get changed and finalize everything for tonight. She honestly didn't have time for her brother to day dream when he had a country to run and a tunic to change into.

* * *

It had been an hour of torture, and now Edmund stood in front of the grand foyer of Cair Paravel.

The Kings and Queens of Narnia were always the last to enter The Room of Four Thrones, mostly because it was there castle.

Edmund just thought it was a waste.

He saw it as some way to insinuate their authority of everyone else in the room, when infact, they did not have power of half of the room.

But all of that didn't matter because as Susan adjusted his silver crown above his head, someone announced that The High King, The Gentle Queen, The Just King and the Valiant Queen were entering the ballroom.

Usually Eve, or known to the Narnians as Queen Evelyn, The Benevolent, would join the siblings when entering the hall, but she was ordered to bed rest since she was so close to the end of her pregnancy.

So the double doors opened, and in stepped the four pevensie children.

The Room of Four Thrones was just that, a room with four thrones, although at every ball, Susan managed to turn it into something of a fairytale. The room was covered with white cloth, as if everyone was standing on a cloud, with twinkling lights scattered everywhere even though they had chandeliers. Tables were around the corners of the room, while the center of the hall was left open for dancing. The back wall featured the four thrones of Narnia, and to the right of that was an orchestra already playing joyful tunes.

The Pevensies duty at the beginning of the ball was to mingle, the four had it down to a science. One hour of socializing with everyone from a King to a dryad.

Luna, at his side deflected girls he wished not to speak to, the same with Haki, the cheetah, for Peter. Su's protecter that was an arctic fox named Canga, and Lu's phoenix, Trinity pushed back suitors that got to close.

The siblings chatted and danced a few times and they even enjoyed apart, but soon it was time for the four to retire to their thrones, sometimes venturing away to the party goers.

That is what usually happened. The Pevensie children were making their way to their thrones just when Edmund heard the cheery voice that made him smile.

"Mother wishes for me to make King Edmund jealous tonight. Dance with some men from Terabithia and Calormen. As if King Edmund would have any sort of feelings for me to even make him jealous!" The Princess laughed that beautiful giggle Edmund was sure he could grow to love.

_Love?_

"A riot if I ever heard one," she continued "The people and creatures are kind and Narnia is so beautiful, but I just wish I could go back to Archenland. I don't belong here."

_She wanted to go home? She wanted to leave me?_

And at that moment Edmund literally wanted to throttle himself. Surely he couldn't expect The Princess to feel anything for him only after 2 days of being around each other.

And that obviously meant that what Edmund had been starting to feel about The Princess was occurring too fast.

"Well can't you just muck up the proposal?" replied the Lady with whom she was speaking "I mean it couldn't be that hard. Just channel your inner evil mischief."

Su and Lu looked absolutely appalled at the thought, but what truly upset Edmund was not the proposition, but that The Princess looked as though she considering the idea. Maybe she was different from Edmund originally thought.

Jackie sighed, "I couldn't do that to Momma and Papa. And Archenland needs an alliance with Narnia if Dalton is to be a proper King." She looked out to the dance floor where her brother was dancing with a pretty little number, although The Prince didn't looked as entranced with her as everyone else in the room was.

"You never change Archer. You need to put your foot down eventually," The Lady turned to look at Jackie for the first time in their conversation, she took her arm which caused The Princess to return the glance. "17 years of dealing with your royal duties, and never, not once were you given a chance to do something you wanted. I think you should be able to marry for love, especially because it seems your brother won't be able to do the same."

_She called her Archer? Obviously they were closer than just acquaintances, so how close were these two?_

It seemed as though The Lady was thinking, that or she was angry with The Princess. Her forehead scrunched up, taking away the subtle help of beauty from her make-up. "What happened all those years ago does not make it right for you to have an arranged marriage. Everyone knows what happened, Archer, and no one blames you. You were supposed to marry Rylan."

_What had happened to Jackie ?_

_And she was supposed to marry someone else?_

The Princess laughed bitterly, "Yeah and I stupidly fell in love with Rylan and what happened? My heart broke as he married my best friend while I'm to marry a King of Narnia. Look at them so happy together," she gestured to a couple on the dance floor.

_They looked so in love, like Peter and Eve._

The blondes circled each other as they moved to the old Narnia tune.

"I feel so angry with myself. I mean, I should be happy for Kieran. Why can't I be happy for my best friend?"

The Lady stomped her foot, finally showing her anger to The Princess. "There is _nothing_ wrong with your feelings. Kieran knew your feelings for Rylan way before they were involved. Jackie, you still love him, and that's okay! Just because you're heartbroken doesn't mean you have to marry The Just King."

"Papa said I need to marry him. If he says its important, I must do it. After all," she said lamely as if every bit of happiness had be taken from the world, wiping her now dry eyes. "A Princesses duty is to her country, not her heart."

The Lady scoffed and looked to answer with something witty but Jackie held her hand up. Anyone paying attention knew what she was doing. Jackie was pulling the status card, even Pete seemed impressed. "I'll just have to deal with it. One of the Queen's maids told me in passing that King Edmund had to leave a courtship for this marriage. I can tell he won't ever love me, I mean who would ever want to be with someone who ruined their chance at love? I understand that he could probably hate me, no matter how kind he was to me before. But I have to keep moving forward. Marriage isn't always about love, its about trust. I believe I can trust Edmund."

"Can you thought? Can you trust him with everything? Even with-"

"Lizzy!" The Princess said harshly "You can't mention that here and you know it! This isn't Archenland, Narnia has rules and laws restrict-"

The Lady looked appalled, "Jackie, you need to crawl out of your shell! If you're going to marry King Edmund because of your parents then the Kings and Queens need to know. You could help them!"

Edmund turned to his siblings, and they looked just as confused as him.

_What were The Archenlanders hiding from them?_

* * *

**Okay so when I first posted this, there was a lot of errors but I was excited to post even though I hadn't gone through it all. Well now I have gone through it and hopefully fixed all the mistakes. Let me know if anything is wrong!**

**Reviewwwwww**

**xoxo**

**nevillefrank**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank_

_Who you are is falling over me_  
_(Who you are is falling over me)_  
_Who you are has got me on my knees_  
_(Who you are has got me on my knees)"_

_**- Falling Over Me by Demi Lovato**  
_

* * *

The beautiful Narnian sunrise was something Jackie could get used to. The gorgeous pinks and oranges melted together as they danced across the sky and gave her a brilliant start to the day. She sat out on her balcony, one that she usually sat at because it reminded her so much of the one beside her parents bedroom in Archenland. As a little girl, she remembered her mother brushing Jackie's hair and twisting her hair into different braids for hours sometimes.

Jackie would miss her mother. She had been lucky for her mother to be an influence on her life. Whenever Jackie met other royals they would always speak of their parents always caring about the kingdom before their children.

Sometimes Jackie felt as those her father did that to her, but she dismissed it soon after. The King put needed to put Archenland before his children, but her father but Dalton and Jackie before the kingdom. It was a happy balance, but sometimes it left Jackie feeling uneasy.

Just like when her engagement was announced. Her King put his country before his daughter, and Aslan did the same. Jackie didn't have to agree with their choices, she just had to go along with them.

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, 5 days after her arrival at Cair Paravel, and Jackie couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. Usually Jackie always had that feeling. Being a Princess, everyone always turned to gawk at her, although she didn't understand what there was to look at.

_She had red hair. Get over it!_

What felt weird was that it was silent around her. The Kings and Queens of Narnia had been avoiding her, including their protectors that used to take walks (or in Queen Lucy's phoenix' case flying) with Jackie.

The first two days she was here Jackie couldn't find a moment alone, for King Edmund was at her side the entire time. And when King Edmund left her for some _odd _reason, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan or High King Peter replaced the void.

Before it was complete silence.

But _now_ the silence was filled. Jackie's best friends, also acting at ladies maids, had arrived to Cair Paravel.

Elizabeth, Kieran and Ainsley.

All the same age, the four girls had been inseparable all their lives. The girls did _everything_ together. Tutoring, horseback riding, gallivanting around Anvard.

* * *

Ainsley's beauty was subtle, and natural. Hair that was straight and almost black, and a sweetheart face that had freckles that outlines below her light brown eyes.

One thing Lee was definitely better at than anyone, was her ability to perform music. She could sing as sweet as a hummingbird, and could play the piano with the best. Yes, she was quiet (which was making it especially hard for her parents to find a suitor), but she expressed herself through song, always.

Little did anyone know that the whole suitor problem had been taken care of because Lee was in love _already_. Little did _Lee_ know that the man she was in love with, was _also _in love with her.

The actual problem was that both parties didn't know that the other was in love with them!

_It was a struggle_

Edric (_Lord Bonham _as anyone who didn't know he was afraid of the dark till he was 8 called him), Dalton's best friend, had watched Lee from a far for as long as the girls were friends. The handsome Lord Bonham admired Lee's beauty, grace and intelligence, and never seemed to notice the things that turned people off from her.

Yes, Ainsley was quiet, and kind but she was also very blunt.

* * *

Kieran.

What could Jackie say about Kieran.

She was _perfect_, well perfect at being a _lady_. Jackie supposed that's what Rylan loved about Ann. She was bubbly, and gentle. Everything Jackie as a Princess was supposed to be, but it was everything she wasn't.

Ann's golden blonde hair, and baby blue eyes gave her the look everyone wanted.

The perfect amount of intelligence. The perfect amount of kindness, and athleticism, short but not too short, slim without having to watch what she eat, dance the waltz with _three _textbooks on her head.

_Because apparently it mattered that you could dance with textbooks on your head!_

In fact, if Kieran and Jackie hadn't become friends when they were young, Jackie doubted they would be friends now. Kieran was the type of know-it-all that didn't know she knew it all, and it angered Lizzy and Jackie to _no _end.

But then Jackie _loved _Kieran, as well. When her father would shut Jackie out of meeting, Ann would be they to tell Jackie that she didn't need those _stupid _war meetings, especially since there wasn't any wars.

Kieran was the glue to the group, no matter how much Jackie detested it. Ann planned outings, and helped Jackie out with what Lizzy called _Princess _lessons, even came up with quick lies when the girls were caught in some trouble.

Each day when Jackie woke up, she started fresh with Kieran. She loved her best friend, but Jackie couldn't let her jealousy go.

* * *

Elizabeth or Lizzy as she rather liked to be called. She always said Elizabeth made her sound old but in Jackie's opinion, she liked Elizabeth better than _Jacquelyn_. Jackie's full name made her sound like she was 5 years old or 80 years old. No inbetween.

It was a fitting name, she had to admit though. It the eyes of the Archenlanders she was too old and should be married already, or to her father's council, she was too young.

Lizzy could never do wrong in the eyes of Anvard's people, including Jackie's parents.

And once again, Jackie was jealous of her best friend.

_Shocking, right?_

Lizzy had always commanded attention from everyone. If she was anyone else you would think she was plain, but Lizzy worked her features. She made her innocently plain face, wide green eyes and light brown hair, seem _bold _in a way.

Lizzy was the center of attention, and Jackie thanked Aslan for that sometimes because Jackie didn't like eyes on her _all _the time, but maybe paying some attention to The Princess rather The Princess's best friend would be appreciated.

_Well that sounded a bit snobby_

Jackie's best friends were the intelligent ones. The athletic ones. The ones who caught the attention of all the boys. Jackie knew suitors were only after her because of her status, but men wanted Lizzy, Anne and Lee because they was brilliant, beautiful and not afraid of anything.

Although technically Lee was available, everyone knew not to go after her (it's why she had no offers). Lee although Edric didn't consider her property, she was _his. _

So that left Lizzy as the only eligible bachelorette from the castle in Archenland, and the one men were literally throwing themselves at.

* * *

"I'm so happy you all are here," sighed Jackie "It feels more like home when you girls are with me."

The girls were all perched on The Princess's balcony, looking out onto the beautiful waters surrounding Cair Paravel.

"I'm happy to be here! I'm finally away from all those awful men trying to get there hands on me. As if I want to marry some old lord just because he has money. It's disgusting!"

The four laughed at Lizzy's comment, as they always did. It was known that although Lizzy was the perfect match to every man in the kingdom, Lizzy felt as though her perfect match was herself. The world saw the great Lady Elizabeth as a graceful women, but Lizzy, well she preferred to wear trousers and climb tree's.

Jackie had to admit she liked to wear trousers too. It wasn't just that simple things like _walking _was easier, but because riding horses and working in the training field became nothing like the hassle it was.

_The training field _

Jackie made a mental note to ask someone if women were allowed to practice in the training fields. She knew there were female knights, but you never knew if they made a separate place for training. It had been a week since she had practice, and Jackie always liked to be a the top of something.

No matter her insecurities, Jackie knew she would always be the best at one thing. It seems as though no one has been able to best The Princess in archery, and Jackie would like to keep it that way.

"You do know you'll have to marry eventually," replied Ann, after they all caught their breath "You're the only child in The House of Kleyn, you'll have to carry on the line."

Lizzy sighed. She had been told a million times, but Lizzy seemed to wish that her fortune would change, but it never did.

"Yes Ann, I understand I'll have to marry," Lizzy stood up from her chair and moved to stand at the edge of the balcony, appearing as if she was commanding attention from a number of people "But what's the matter with me having a few years of actual _fun _before being tied down and forced to have children."

Jackie small laugh didn't go undetected by the girl, so in return Jackie received a glare. "What? Are you telling me you never want to have a little girl running around with your hair? Or a little boy thats a mini of your husband?"

The girls apparently didn't expect to have Jackie answer Lizzy, let alone announce she thought about having children. What most people thought was that The Princess was against marriage because of her actions about it, but what her people didn't understand was that she was put into engagements when she didn't _know _who she was marrying, but Jackie always changed her mind.

Jackie fell for Rylan, and now it seemed as though she was falling for Edmund, no matter how hard he tried to ignore her, and no matter how much she tried keep her feelings hidden, Jackie couldn't help it.

Princess Jacquelyn Katalina Victorie, from the Noble House of Archenland and Duchess of The Winding Arrow was falling in love with King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table.

But more notably _Jackie _was already _in_ love with _Edmund_, and now all Jackie had to do was hope and pray that he felt the same.

The only problem was how was Jackie going to keep her Grace hidden from Narnia, when she was sent here to help it?

* * *

**Anybody read The Seven Kingdoms Trilogy? Might help you with this story!**

**Yay we're finally getting to the good stuff, and how did you like Jackie's POV? I thought it was time to get to know her.**

**_please do tell me your comments on her character!_**

**REVIEW BECAUSE...YES JUST REVIEW**

**nevillefrank**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

_And I will get you get you alone._

_Your name has echoed through my mind_

_And I just think you should think you should know_

_That nothing safe is worth the drive_

_And I will follow you"_

_**- Treacherous by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

Peter thought it best to question The Princess about what the Archenlanders were hiding while she was _alone_, but The Princess was never actually _alone_ so Peter would have to settle for _alone_ meaning most of the Archenlanders had left Narnia.

It had been over 3 weeks since Jackie had arrived, and two days since the Archenlanders left, along with the parties from neighboring nations had left. Now, all that was her from Archenland was a guard, Lord Bonham, who just happened to be The Crown Prince's best friend, and The Princess's 3 closest friends.

Jackie seemed to spend most of her time in the library, as Luna reports, and when The Princess isn't reading the day though, she is out on her balcony with her friends (turned ladies maids), drinking tea.

It seems The Princess knows that he, Pete, Su and Lu had been avoiding her. The thing is, Jackie doesn't know why. And that particular reason leads Edmund to believe whatever Archenland is hiding isn't such a big deal as The Princess made it seem like at the ball.

Probably some girl problem.

And for another thing, Jackie wasn't very soft spoken as she was around Edmund's siblings, but loud and funny like she was with him on that very first day. Edmund's heart found it comforting, but Edmunds brain said to pull back on the reins.

He was falling fast for a girl who was in love with someone else, and a girl who is keeping something from the Narnian monarchy. Even if it was some small problem that related to the females, she could still tell Su and Lu after all, they were going to be sisters. They are known to be a good call in judgement.

But it wasn't right to push The Princess, well not yet. There would come a time for that, but for now, Edmund would have to wait for his opportunity, he could only hope it would come soon.

And by soon, Edmund meant today.

Susan, going around what Pete said thought it would be a good idea to invite her on a picnic with just the siblings.

No guards. No friends. No protectors.

But most importantly, The Princess couldn't get out of this situation because she would have to one to get her out. She would be alone, and Edmund knew Jackie wouldn't like it.

He would take a risk to hurt her, rather than hurt his country because of some stupid secret.

Edmund knew it was harsh, and he didn't want to treat someone he loved,

_loved_

this way, but it was necessary. Like Jackie said, every relationship was based off trust, and if Edmund didn't trust The Princess, then he would not make her his Queen.

* * *

"Do you think it's the wisest choice to go alone into the Narnian woods?" asked Lee as she helped The Princess into her riding coat. The winter chill had come upon Cair Paravel, and Jackie knew this time of year was hard of the Kings and Queens.

She would like to help them, help _Edmund,_ but of course even after almost a month of leaving home, the rulers of Narnia had still kept up their act of disappearing on Jackie.

The Princess was beginning to think that she imagined Edmunds affections for her when she first arrived, and that it was all a ruse for the treaty.

Maybe he still wanted to be with his _love._

It hurt to even think about, but she would get some answers today. It was pure luck when Queen Susan requested for Jackie join a picnic with her siblings.

Of course, Jackie _graciously_ accepted.

If she was going to spend the rest of her life in a country with unrequited love, Jackie wanted to know why The Kings and Queens of Narnia played her for a fool.

Jackie was a kind person, but kind people blew up eventually.

The Princess was nothing but a grenade, waiting to explode.

"I'll be fine," Jackie answered after a while "I can protect myself and-"

Kieran laughed loudly gaining the attention from servants running to fetch something for one of the kings or queens, but the girls didn't care. "We known you can take care of yourself. The problem is that we don't want you to have to use your Grace. Jackie you have no restraint when it comes to helping a person in need, and thats not a bad quality but the Kings and Queens might not see it that way."

"I know you are right," Jackie sighed as she was helped atop her horse. She looked out onto the neighboring town near Cair Paravel, and the waters surrounding, and finally over to Edmund who was also getting on board his steed. He was looking very handsome today, but if she thought about it he looked like that every day.

His dark, tousled hair looked as though it grabbed the sunlight, vying for attention from his siblings, and did he win. The Narnians that always seemed to be around Cair Paravel, only gone when the gates were closed kept close to The Just King, waiting and hoping he would call upon them.

Not even The Gentle Queen had half as many followers as Edmund, and that was saying something.

"I need to go. I need answers from them. If I am not wanted here, I will not stay."

Elizabeth small smile widened, "I'm glad to thought about our talk at the welcoming ball."

The Princess looked down to best friends standing on the steps of Cair Paravel almost at the same height and she on her horse, "I feel as if I'm coming to terms as to what has happened. I'm not wanted here, and I have so much regret. I have let down Aslan, but I cannot deal with the simple fact of not at least being noticed in a country in which I'm supposed to rule."

"Huh," said Ann looking around "Only four horses. I guess Queen Evelyn isn't coming."

Lee came around the side, meeting with the other girls. "She did just give birth."

Jackie sobered, "Yes. She probably wishes to rest and take care of her baby girl. Hopefully Princess Guinevere doesn't turn out like her father, uncle or aunts."

"From what I heard, she looks like her mother, just her fathers eyes. "

Lizzy raised an eyebrow, "You know what they say about eyes. _'Like looking into the soul.'_"

"Are you ready Princess?" High King Peter yelled

_Ah I believe that is the first time in weeks he had spoken to me_

"I'm quite ready, High King," she replied in the same octave, but with a certain tinge of anger in her voice, and of course she was looking forward to the gates of Cair Paravel, and not at all to the Kings and Queens.

She would not let them gain anything from breaking The Treaty with Archenland, she would not let Edmund get away with breaking her heart, and she wanted them to pay for whatever was too come,

because if she wasn't here to stop the troubles Aslan speaks of, who was going to.

* * *

The ride was fast, and awkward.

The monarchs tried consistently to get her attention, but she kept her eyes forward. The Princess kept in the front, and never did she let up her speed until they reached the location of the picnic.

It had been about an hour and a half since leaving Cair Paravel, and Jackie was regretting this decision. Her confidence was depleting, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She had lost Rylan, and now Edmund.

_Who was going to want The Princess of Archenland now?_

"I think here is as good as place as any to stop," said Susan after she laughed at some pathetic attempt of Peter's to make light of this situation.

Something about her pace of riding.

_Whatever._

"Edmund, why don't you help Princess Jacquelyn off her horse," said Lucy innocently as she dismounted her horse.

Jackie gave Lucy the same innocent smile she she glided off her horse, "I'm fine, thank you."

Edmund looked angry, as did Lucy while Susan and Peter looked at each other, and it was very unsettling to Jackie.

They were in a clearing along The Great River of Narnia and it was about noon, as Jackie suspected by quickly glancing at the sun.

Now Jackie knew the monarchs wouldn't hurt her, but she suddenly came to the realization that the picnic they were having was way too far from the castle for anyone to hear her scream, and this silly nonsense about bringing no guards or protectors was becoming very useful to the Kings and Queens.

What did they want from her?

"What is wrong," asked Jackie calmly. The Princess morphed herself into the perfect lady her mother wanted her to be, in the next few seconds. Bake straight, stand tall, gaze lightly but with power.

"What are you hiding from us?" said Lucy

Jackie was shocked but didn't let her face betray her. She silently thanked her nanny for all those years of telling people of Archenland embarrassing things about Jackie said or did.

It came to a point where Jackie hardly blushed anymore because of it.

"We overheard your conversation at the ball-" started Peter

"So you have been spying on me. I thought I was going crazy," Jackie laughed sarcastically, coming out of her Princess mode "Turns out I'm being watched. Lovely. Just lovely."

She walked to the cliff and watched the gorgeous blues melt in the divine greens, as the trees swayed from the wind.

"Don't jump!" yelled Susan as she came closer to the edge, and The Princess "You don't have to resort to that. It's alright."

Jackie, confused, tuned to face the Kings and Queens "I wasn't going to _jump!_ Why would I jump- the thought is just stup- ugh I can't with you all. I don't have any secrets, okay?" _l__ying isn't good for relationships_ "Sorry you all wasted your time on a picnic."

"Indeed Princess. You must've had a troubling day."

_Who said that?_

"Over here."

Jackie turned to the voice, as she suspected The Kings and Queens did as well.

Jackie deduced the men were thieves. There was 13 of them, but a couple looked to already be injured, probably from a previous raid. They wore ragged, disgusting clothes that probably had not been cleaned since bought (or stolen) and Jackie could smell them from the other side of the clearing.

"What do you want," snarled Edmund moving to stand in front of Susan and Jackie.

_Chivalry at its finest, ladies and gentlemen_

"We want everything!"

Jackie was surprised she could understand what he was saying, considering the hygiene he had for his mouth. She thought that he had at most 3 teeth.

"We don't have any money," cried Lucy from behind Peter "We're just here on a picnic!"

"Oh we know you don't have money, _your Majesties_. We want the clothes, and the jewelry, weapons, and the food too! Maybe even the beautiful Princess. I'm sure daddy would pay a handsome sum to have you back."

"What does he mean, Jackie," questioned Edmund who still had his eyes on the men, but she was guessing his mind wasn't in it.

Jackie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had to tell them, she had to tell him.

_But what if they-_

"No, your highness? Well men, why don't we just force The Princess to show The Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

The men unsheathed their swords, and brought arrows to their bows as moved to attack not only The Kings of Narnia, but all the royals.

Lucy, unarmed, was pushed by Peter into the woods. The trees, closed around her, as they were at the will of High King Peter.

Susan ran to her horse and pulled her bow and arrows from her pouch. She barely had enough time to get her finger tab that protected her hand from the strings on before she had to fire, for a man came quickly on her.

Peter was moving in a fluid motion, already taking down two inexperienced men already and was currently fighting and evenly matched man. Peter was good, and he had Rhindon working with him, but Edmund was the swordsman in the family.

Edmund had both of his swords drawn and was taken down man after man.

"Su go protect Jackie!" screamed Edmund as he pierced the shoulder of another

_Why were they here? What did they want? _

_And why did they want Jackie to reveal her secret so badly?_

Susan laughed as she nocked another arrow besides Peter, "She's got it covered, Ed."

Edmund spared a moment to look at Jackie, and man was he glad he did. She was amazing, taking down man after man with a bow.

_Where did she get it from?_

She had definitely been trained well, Edmund's only thought after, although he continued to fight was why didn't she tell him that she could defend herself?

Edmund screamed as a man sliced his arm. Before the soldier could finish The Just King, Edmund had used one last burst of strength to defeat the soldier, the last one left. As he fell to the ground Edmund saw her, Jackie, _no no no,_ that didn't suit her anymore.

_Jax was better. Jax was _his_ nickname for _her.

Jax ran to meet him as he met the grass of the forrest. Her eyes filled with worry and sorrow, as sweat fell from her forehead.

She grabbed for his hand and the pain from his injuries started to fade, as if they were disappearing altogether.

"i'm sorry," she whispered as she started to cry "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Edmund wiped her tears for as long as he could before darkness came.

_Aslan, did he love her._

* * *

**Review's bring love. **

**Also little note this is the longest chapter I've posted not only on this story, but on FF at all so claps for me.**

**Anyway, I have a proposition. If have read the Seven Kingdom's Trilogy and no what a Grace is, review and tell me what you think Jackie's Grace is.**

**Might be a special prize if you guess right.**

**I don't know, could be something _cool._**

**Until next Sunday (:**

**xx**

**nevillefrank**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh thank Aslan you're awake!"

_Susan_

"Where am I?" Edmund whispered, trying to sit up slightly, careful not to kick Luna who laid at the bottom of his bed. Edmund glanced about the room that his bed resided in. Why was he in the medical wing?

_Oh right. The attack._

"You've been out for two days," said Lucy softly. She usually loved the hospital. When Lu came here, she was helpful. Saved lives, healed injuries, but there was _nothing _she could do for her brother, and that scared Lucy.

"How's Jax-Jackie? Where _is_ she? Why isn't she _here_!" he yelled trying and failing to get out of his bed. Well, he had succeeded in getting up, but Peter had pushed him back into his previous position.

Lucy stood up from her leather chair against the back wall. "She's not here because we told her she wasn't allowed in here."

Edmund was outraged! Why wasn't Jax allowed in here? Had she now been injured? Had she had a fight with Pete, Su and Lu?

"Edmund," Su started softly, and slowly. "We," she glanced at Pete and Lu, "Think The Princess is a wi-_witch_." Susan breathed hard and continued "Ed, your arm wasn't injured bad, but you had gotten an infection from something on the ground of the forrest. You weren't expected to live, not even Lucy's cordial helped but Jacquelyn did _something. _She did something when you fell and she did something once we arrived back at the castle."

"A witch?" He breathed deeply "Where is she?"

"Haki said The Princess was in the library," started Peter "And Canga said her ladies maids and the guard were in their rooms, apparently to give her _space_."

Edmund stood up, this time not allowing Peter to push him back down. He dusted off his pajamas that someone had switched with his clothes from two days before. "We're ending this now."

"But she's a witch," whispered Susan ruffly "We don't know what she can do, what she is capable of."

Luna moved off the bed to be beside Edmund, "She won't harm you. Of this I am certain."

Lu opened the door as the siblings joined with their protectors, "Why wouldn't she harm us? All magic is said to be evil."

The Just Kings wolf walked beside him and they made their way down to floors to the library. "Not all magic is bad, Your Majesty."

"Do you know something about The Princess that you didn't share with us, Luna?" said Peter treading softly, but inside he was angry. Protectors were meant to do just as their title suggested, _protect. _

"Yes I do know then I led you all to believe." Luna raised her nose, as if snubbing Edmund and his siblings "The Princess will not harm anyone intentionally."

They reached the library at last. Two large columns stood tall on opposite sides of mahogany double doors. Even on the outside, one could still smell the faint perfume of books, both new and old.

"How are you so certain," seethed Pete in the smallest voice he could muster.

Luna took the lead and moved to the door. Her dark coat opposing the marble title below her, "The Princess will not harm Your Majesties because she is in love King Edmund." Edmund smiled goofily, _She loved him back!_ "And if she was willing to save him before, why would she ruin the work she did?"

"We can only hope."

* * *

The Princess had a paper cut, after only a few seconds it disappeared just like all her other scrapes, bruises and injuries. She was never coddled as her brother was when he caught a cold. But Jackie assumed that maybe her immunity to illness was a gift and a curse.

As she raised her book once again, The Princess her a scuffle outside the door to the rather large library.

"_The Princess will not harm Your Majesties because she is in love King Edmund."_

Harm them?

_They know_

And how did Luna know she was in love with Edmund? She had only told Ann, Lee and Lizzy! Not even Edric knew, let alone her family or the protector of the man she had said feelings for!

_Well you're not really that great at hiding your feelings_

Her mind was correct. Jackie had never been great as closing her thoughts and emotions from those around her. Jackie just came to believe Edmund was so great at hiding his feelings from everyone, he had forgotten on how to look for those same feelings towards him.

The door was opening, and out of the corner of her eye Jackie saw the four Kings and Queens of Narnia, along with their protectors with them.

Jackie sat with her back slightly towards the entry way, and the sibling rulers. She thought tall, and looked attently at the novel in her hands. The windowsill Jackie sat on acted as a cover for The Princess. The cove obviously was seen, but the light coming in hid the emotions Jackie's face would betray.

Peter and Haki walked towards her slowly, as he was truly afraid of her. Jackie only payed attention to the words across the page, humming to herself softly.

Peter puffed up his chest and spoke as if he was ordering her, "Princess Jacquelyn, my siblings and I would like a word with you."

Jackie brought a surprised look to her face, "When did you come in? I didn't hear the door open!"

Lucy ran towards her, but only coming as close as Peter had. Jackie liked Lucy, but sometimes The Princess wished there was more from Lucy, that Lucy was more brave. Jackie hoped it would come with age and maturity.

"You're a witch," Lucy said plainly, and Jackie could detect a little hurt in her voice. From what Jackie saw when she arrived, Lucy hoped the two could be friends. There were humans about the castle, and Narnia, but none of them treated Lucy with the dignity she deserved, not as a Queen and not as a friend.

"No," Jackie whispered back, from her position on the windowsill, looking out the window. "My magic was taken away from me."

Susan moved to sit on the couch, next to her window. Sometimes Jackie disliked Susan greatly, but there was certain moments when Susan was like an idol to The Princess. This moment in particular was one of them. Susan was courageous, and Jackie liked that.

"Explain," she said.

Jackie didn't dare look at Edmund at all. She didn't want to know what he felt. If he was angry at her, or worse _scared _of her.

"It's called a Grace," Jackie started "As a whole we're called Gracelings."

"_We're?" _whispered Peter harshly, a little to angry for Edmunds likely.

"Yes, _we're._ Not many people have the same Grace, in fact its very, very race. Our chef at home was Graced with the ability to bake, although she still is a magnificent cook. The General that taught Dalton and I to fight is Graced with survival skills. _I _was Graced with what old Archenland stories call _The Gift._"

"The Gift?" questioned Edmund

_Don't look_

"Essentially I have many Graces. When I come in contact with someone who is Graced, its as if I learn their ability, and that ability stays with me forever."

Susan stood up happily, "If that's all it was, then why didn't you just tell us?" The Gentle Queen tried to make her way to Jackie, but The Princess refused the gesture.

"I didn't tell you," she said "because of what my Grace was once used for." Jackie curled her legs into her body, resting her hands that once held a book on her knees, and she turned fully towards the window. Jackie took a deep breath, urging her body not to throw up."When I was young, I wasn't allowed to do _anything_, for my parents knew of my gift. They had been told from Aslan just after I was born. Obviously as a child I wasn't told, so I felt as if I was a porcelain doll on the mantle, being protected from every possible outcome. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle gates, no horseback riding, no training like Dalton. I couldn't do anything except sit inside and drink tea or learn some foreign dance. When I was eight, I had somehow convinced my brother that The King had given me permission to accompany him down to the training arena. Lizzy had lent me her petticoat, Lee gave me her boots and Ann provided gloves since I had none of the sort. I hadn't ever left the castle, so why was I in need of a items used in a cold winter?"

Jackie turned to face the royals, but had not lifted her head to meet their eyes. "Dalton and I arrived at the arena and we set to work. We went about the stations, Dalton teaching me the basics of everything, all except one thing."

Edmund sat in a chair, just to sit back up again, "What was the one thing?" he said softly.

"Archery."

Everyone looked to Susan, for she was the master archer in Narnia. The Pevensie children wondered just how good The Princess really was. She obviously was better than The Crown Prince of Narnia, and he was known for his very _well _rounded ability when it came to fighting.

Lucy leaned forward, making Jackie feel as though The Queen had just left her guard down around her. Jackie felt that was something stupid for The Valiant Queen to do. You never show weakness near a monster. "So thats why your friends call you Archer, isn't it?"

"Yes and no."

"Well explain the no part," stated Peter

"They call me Archer because I killed Ginarrbrik with my bow and arrow."

"Who is Ginarrbrik," whispered Susan, treading softly

Jackie looked up slowly, she looked as though all happiness had been lost from the world. "Ginarrbrik was the right hand man to The White Witch."

* * *

Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month! Wow it didn't feel that long! My brother punched my laptop and its currently broken. Thank god all of my work is saved on my google drive or this world would have one less person on it lmao! Anyway I'm posting from my broken laptop which only has about 30% screen, the rest of the screen is white. Thats right a white screen, great right? Anyway posting is going to be tough in the coming weeks but bare with me!

xoxo

nevillefrank


End file.
